Colossal Power
by onlypolar
Summary: With the possible merger of the most powerful criminal groups, the world is shaken to the very core. With tensions between nations on the rise, the prospect of a world war seems very real. Can a group of children save the world from utter devastation?


Scene shift: International Police HQ (Sinnoh HQ)

"Sir, the time has arrived" Beckoned Looker as he reached the top of a small flight of steps.

"Great Job, Looker. I suppose that Cyrus was stopped before he reached Spear Pillar?" a voice called out from the darkness that engulfed the area beyond Looker.

"Yes. I was able to receive the aid of Ash and Dawn. We were able to thwart the plan in " replied Looker as he gazed expressionlessly at the vast expanse of darkness beyond him.

"Very well, Looker. I thank you. My time to surface has arrived. Please arrange my roster soon; I will need to venture out on my own."

"Understood, sir. I presume it will be the usual?"

"Yes. I would require the assistance of the Regis, too."

"Sir, how about your 6th roster?"

A person soon emerged from the shadows, reveling himself to be a boy no older than his early teens.

"Lugia."

* * *

Scene: Galatic HQ

"Welcome, Saturn. How did the venture go?" a dark and commanding voice spoke up, his back facing the Galatic commander who just walked into the massive room, littered with the statues of the legendries of the world – Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Jirachi, etc. But at the top most, a gigantic statue of Girantina stood, its eyes glittering like two massive rubies.

A look of deep regret shot across the commander's face as he kneeled down,

"I am sorry to say, sir, but the mission was a….failure."

Cyrus closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I am sorry sir, the agent, of whom you warned us about, appeared. He, along with the kids from the Celestic Research Center, made us flee."

"That Rex…he never leaves us alone. The International Police is a vile force. This is not the first time they have interfered in our plans. But no matter….we are still in possession of the orbs. We cannot act on this alone, for the combined forces of the International Police and the Sinnoh Law Enforcement will easily overpower us. I have gotten in touch with Maxie, from Hoenn."

"Maxie….sir?"

"Yes. He is the leader of the Hoenn team Magma. He is currently jailed, after the fiasco with the clash of Groudon and Kyogre. I have also requested the assistance of Giovanni, from Team Rocket."

"TEAM ROCKET? But sir…they were the ones –"

"—who stole the orbs, I know. I have asked Giovanni about the buffoons who we met at the research center. They are merely villain rejects. They have not been able to carry out a successful heist up to now."

"Yes, sir."

"We will make arrangements for the establishment of a Magma and Rocket base in Sinnoh, and in return, they have agreed to help us extend our influence into the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Soon we will be in possession of four orbs…the adamant, lustrous, red and blue orbs. Combined, the International Galactic League will be UNSTOPPABLE!"

"sir."

* * *

Scene: West of Mount Coronet

"TEAM ROCKET…GIVE BACK OUR POKEMON!" yelled a raven haired boy as he chased after a massive balloon, which apparently, was given steel covering which made it immune to pokes.

"Meouth! Do something! They are catching up!" yelled Jesse as she commanded her Yanmega to attack the so-called "twerps".

The cat-like pokemon pressed a glowing red button which unleashed two massive rocket launchers.

"We 'rent called Team Rocket for 'nothing!" yelled Meouth as they jetted off, leaving the heroes in the dust.

Suddenly, out of nowhere,

"Dragonite! Hyperbeam!"

A massive beam of sheer power came out of the blue and shattered the balloon's covering and made the cage holding Pikachu and Piplup fall to the ground, which was caught by a boy who raced after it.

The rockets yelled their traditional losing phrase as they were propelled toward the horizon.

Soon, Ash and company caught up to the scene and approached the boy, who by now had successfully picked the lock.

"Hey! Thanks for the help! I am Ash, from Pallet Town" said Ash as he extended his hand, in warm introduction.

"Hi! I'm Dawn" chipped Dawn in as she and Brock caught up.

"And, I'm Brock!"

"Hello, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Rex, from Goldenrod City."

"Nice to meet you! And thanks so much for the help! I thought we might actually lose our pokemon!" said Dawn as she embraced Piplup as it jumped into her arms.

"My pleasure! See, being from Johto, I am actually familiar with the Rockets. Please give me a moment, I need to make a phone call."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Rex walked to an isolated area of the terrain and took out his pokegear. A quick reference and he dialed HQ.

"Looker! This is Rex. Appearently, Team Rocket has already based an influence here, so the rumors about the merger of Rocket, Magma and Galatic may be true. Look into this."

"Yes, sir!" came a reply from the gear. Rex closed it and made his way back to the group.

"Hey Rex, where are you headed now?"

Rex quickly tried to develop an alibi and remembered his old Sinnoh badge collection, which consisted of six badges.

"Well, I am making my way to Snowpoint City, for my seventh badge"

"So am I! This is marvelous! Do you want to travel with us?"

_By joining with them, I will be able to disquise myself. Suddenly a thought flashed into his mind,_

Rex gasped, "Are you Ash **Ketchum?**"

"Yes….why do you ask?"

_Finally! This is the Ash Ketchum that the hilarious Jenny with the bowling ball from the Whirl Islands told me about! I need to stick by him so that I can get close to Team Rocket!_

"N-nothing, see, I saw the Silver Conference from a while back, and I thought that you looked familiar. Amazing job by the way!"

"Hey, thanks! Yea, that was a really long time ago…wow….right Brock?"

"Yea. That was a whole new world."

"Yea…with Tracey, Bianca, and…Misty. Those were the days…"

Dawn got a little unnerved when Misty's name was mentioned.

"Thatttts great, guys, now let's just focus on the matter at hand."

"Oh yea, sorry, Dawn…we forgot that you weren't there" Said Ash as he grinned sheepishly.

"Yea…yea, that's the reason" said Dawn as she quickly buried her face into her poketech.

"Anyway, guys, it's really late now, we should stop now" said Brock as he placed his massive bag down.

"So, Rex, what are you sleeping arrangements? Do you have a tent?" asked Ash as he began unpacking his tent.

"Uhh...not really. But no matter, I can sleep on the outside. I, in fact, enjoy sleeping under the starry blanket."

"Starry blanket?"

"Yea…you know…the sky."

"Oh, I see. That's great! But first let's eat!" said Ash as he sat down near the picnic table while Brock was crouching beside a pot, cooking something.

"Guys, we will need some more firewood. The brew is almost done."

"Let me do it! I need to repay you guys someway."

"Hey thanks, Rex!" said Dawn as she came out of her tent, Piplup on her shoulder.

"No problem. I shall see you soon. Come out, Metang! Use Flash!"

A silver colored Metang came out, and began glowing. Rex ran into the woods, his Metang lighting the way.

"Wow…Rex sure has some strong looking Pokemon. I need to see his entire roster."

* * *

Scene shift: International Police HQ at Goldenrod City, Johto (Supreme Headquarters)

"Sir! We have received word from Commander Rex from the Sinnoh region. He has joined forces with a boy named Ash Ketchum and his friends. He is investigating the recent claims about the merger between the three criminal powers."

"Great, Claire! Link me with Sinnoh's president. I need to meet with him. Personally."

Scene shift: Sinnoh Presidental Hall (Sunyshore City)

"WHAT?!? ROCKET HAS ESTABLISHED A PRESENCE IN SINNOH? The Sinnoh police force is not capable at handling two massive criminal agencies"

"Yes, sir, I understand. Hoenn has agreed to send forces into your region. They will keep Rocket under control."

"Hoenn sending forces into our land is pure absurdity. They have already conquered us once. We have only gained our independence for a century. We are a super power, we cannot accept such help. I demand the International police send **their **agents to help us, NOT HOENN.If you don't do this, we will cancel Sinnoh's funding for the United Regions and the International Police."

"I understand. Do not worry, Mr. President, we will look into this."

"You better if you don't want to start the fifth world war."

He disconnected the video chat and leaned back into his chair, sighing deeply into his palms.

* * *

Scene shift: West of Mount Coronet

"Wow…this is some of them best tasting food that I have ever eaten!"

"Yea, Brock is an amazing chef" said Dawn, as she smiled.

Suddenly, Rex's pokegear switched on and began ringing.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to take this."

Rex walked a while and picked up the phone.

"WHAT?! He threatened to cancel the funding? We cannot function without Sinnoh's funding! Don't worry, sir, I will see to it that this menace is stopped."

* * *

To be continued….


End file.
